My Coney Island Baby
by Spruceton Spook
Summary: After a freak encounter with an Alakazam, Ash, Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Team Rocket find themselves in 1949 Coney Island! Will they ever find their way back, or will they be too distracted by the greatest amusement park in the world?
1. Part 1

**My Coney Island Baby**

**********Part 1**

by Spruceton Spook

Ash smiled and moaned happily as he took a huge bite out of his hamburger, which was hot, juicy, and fresh off the grill.He chewed it vigorously with an open mouth, causing some of the burger's ketchup-filled grease to drip slowly out of his mouth.

"Eww! Ash, keep the food in your mouth!" Misty growled at him, giving him a revolted look.

"Ash, don't be disgusting," Mrs. Ketchum said, shaking her head at her son.She was standing over the grill, plopping hamburgers onto the buns which Brock was holding up to her one at a time. 

Ash grinned and coughed a laugh as he pulled a napkin up to his mouth.He kept the napkin at his face until he swallowed his food, in which afterwards he burst out laughing loudly.Misty still didn't find it funny, and punched his shoulder in reaction.

It was a hot, muggy July afternoon in Pallet Town, perfect weather for a backyard barbecue.It had been rainy and a little chilly ever since Ash, Misty, and Brock had returned to Pallet, and that had been over a week ago.Ash had been highly anticipating a wonderful grilled meal such as this for a long time, and just the way his mother made delicious meals, she cooked great barbecued hamburgers, as well.As soon as he awoke that morning to see the shining sun, he immediately begged his mom for a barbecue.

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum joined them at the picnic table, each choosing a hamburger for themselves, while Misty bit off tiny pieces of her hot dog, which she found more tasty than burgers.Togepi was quietly drifting off to sleep in her lap, but then made the sudden decision to jump out of her arms and toddle towards the house.

"You wanna go to sleep on my bed, Togepi?" Misty asked gently.

Togepi nodded sleepily.Misty smiled and got up from the table, and opened the door for Togepi.Pikachu suddenly took it upon himself to escort Togepi into the house.A nap didn't sound that bad to him, either, and telling Ash simply that he was going in to sleep and look after Togepi, he leapt off the bench where he had seated himself beside Ash, and rushed to the baby Pokémon's side.

"Will they be all right?" Misty asked, looking at Ash.

"They'll be fine," Brock said assuringly. "Pikachu knows how to look after Togepi. Let's eat." Misty returned to the table, glancing around with a concerned look over her shoulder.They continued to eat their food silently, basking in the warm rays of the sun and looking out at the graceful sloping green mountains surrounding Pallet.

"I love summer days like this," said Mrs. Ketchum dreamingly, suddenly drawing the kids' attentions away from the food."They always remind me of that trip I took to Coney Island."

"Oh! Here we go _again!!" Ash groaned, burying his head in his hands.Mrs. Ketchum narrowed her eyes at Ash, annoyed at his sudden interruption._

"Coney Island?" Brock asked with an interested ring in his voice."You mean the amusement park?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded happily at the same time Ash's hand shot up to clasp on Brock's lips."No, no, no! Please don't get her started about Coney Island!You'll never hear the end of it!"

"Ash, cut it out!" Misty shouted, shooing Ash's hand away from Brock."I'd like to hear about Coney Island."

"Yeah, well I've heard about it a _billion times!" Ash complained, sighing."It gets old."_

"Well, it's a new story to me!" said Misty.She turned to Mrs. Ketchum with a smile."Tell us about it."

"Well, unfortunately Ash doesn't understand what a great place it was 'cause he was never there," Mrs. Ketchum continued, mixing her salad around with her fork."I've only been there once in 1975 when I was 7, but I remember it like it was yesterday.Of course, it wasn't as glamorous as it had been, but it was still a great place.We visited there for one day, and it was a hot July day just like today."

Ash pulled his hat over his face.He had heard his mom talk about Coney Island so much in his life that he shivered at the sound of it. She had almost an obsession over it, and even though she had not been there in its hay-day, she knew of all the rides and all the parks that had ever been located there, half of which she had never seen or rode on.Ash glanced over at Brock and Misty, who listened to Mrs. Ketchum's words attentively, and he sighed again, deciding it was best to listen, also.After all, Coney Island didn't sound like a bad place.He loved theme parks, just not ones he hadn't heard about over and over.

Suddenly, Ash heard a rustling in the bushes.His eyelids rose and he tipped his hat up off his concealed face to notice a Pokémon stroll casually into his backyard.He leapt off his seatexcitedly when he realized that it was an extremely rare Alakazam.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, startling the others around him."I can't believe it!An Alakazam!I gotta capture it!"

He immediately felt for a Pokéball at his belt, and chose his trust-worthy Bulbasaur, who emerged determinedly.

"I can't believe it, either," Brock said, astonished."You don't see _them very often."_

Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum watched as Ash ordered Bulbasaur to use razor-leaf, which the Alakazam destroyed immediately.On the other side of the yard, three others were watching Ash's quest for a new companion.Jessie, James, and Meowth had been crouching in the bushes for quite some time, watching their enemies engulf their food with their tongues hanging out.

Jessie's eyes were gleaming as she stared in a daze at the Alakazam."Oh, the Boss could surely go for one of them!" she blurted out excitedly.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Meowth replied."Let's get it before the twerp does!"

"No, let's wait till he tires it out first," James said, gripping tightly onto Jessie, who was ready to jump out and claim it for her own any second."We'll get it then!"

All of the attacks that Bulbasaur was inflicting on the Alakazam didn't seem to be working.It only seemed to make the Pokémon more ticked off every minute, but Ash wasn't ready to give up. In all the excitement, the others had gotten up from the table to watch the battle.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip now!" Ash shouted, pointing strenuously at Alakazam.

"Bulba!" replied Bulbasaur, releasing his vines swiftly at his opponent.Suddenly, the Alakazam's eyes began to glow a bright yellow, and it crossed its arms. Ash was caught by surprise, as was Bulbasaur, when a bright, almost blinding light illuminated from Alakazam.The gleam stretched out to all corners of the yard, and Ash swallowed heavily in fear.Suddenly, Ash, Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, or Team Rocket couldn't see a thing except for white.The ground, the trees, the sky--everything disappeared.

"What's going on?!" Ash cried loudly, looking over to his mom and friends.As he made a sudden run towards them, time seemed to freeze.Slowly but surely, scenes and colors began to appear again, though they were utterly blurry.

Ash finally reached the others, and together they squinted their eyes to try to desperately make out anything.

"I don't like this!" Misty moaned nervously.He clutched onto Brock's arm, who seemed just as scared as she was. His eyes darted about worriedly. 

"What happened?"Ash asked again, fear rising in his voice.He immediately recalled Bulbasaur.

"I don't know, but stay close," Mrs. Ketchum replied, grabbing a hold of Ash's arm and pulling him close to her.The environment around them was still considerably hazy, but it was starting to come into view.The hard ground that they had been standing on suddenly became soft, and they looked down at their feet to reveal that they were on sand.Ash looked up in shock at Misty, who extended the same look to Brock.Ash felt his mom clench tighter on his arm, and it made him worried.

Colors appeared one by one, and movement of people was visible.Not a word was spoken between the group, they were too frightened.As the scene unfolded before them, they were shocked to see that they were on a beach.Facing the ocean, all they could see were swarms of people wading, splashing, and jumping around.There seemed to hundreds of them, and as they slowly took in the sights around them, they realized that they were amidst a huge beach-going crowd.

"How did we get here?" Brock asked, alarmed."And where _is here?"_

Nobody answered.With their eyes wide open, they looked around at the people.Only small patches of sand could be seen, that was how many people were there.Only there was something strange about this scene, and Ash was the first person to say a thing about it.

"What are they _wearing?" he asked in a high-pitched tone, one caused by complete surprise.Sure enough, every man, woman, and child at the beach were dressed in old-fashioned garb.Not a normal bathing suit was in sight, they were replaced by women in dresses and men in long bathing suits._

All of sudden, Mrs. Ketchum gasped so loudly that it scared Ash, Misty, and Brock.She had turned the opposite way, and her eyes were sparkled and filled with amazement.They instantly turned around and gasped themselves, as they noticed the skyline of a massive amusement park in the distance.As their eyes flashed from left to right and back to left again, they could make out the towering peaks of roller coasters, Ferris wheels, and other rides.A long boardwalk ran alongside of it, and seemed to disappear into the distance.More hordes of people occupied the boardwalk.

"I can't believe it!It can't be!" Mrs. Ketchum muttered.

Ash, Misty, and Brock looked up worriedly at her."What it it?" they asked simultaneously.

She looked down at them, a small smile spreading across her face."I-- I think we're at Coney Island," she answered, her voice cracking.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.He wasn't ready to accept the fact that they were standing right in front of the place he had heard about all his life.

"Believe me, Ash, I know what Coney Island looks like!" Mrs. Ketchum replied, giving Ash a shocked look.

"I won't doubt that," Ash said, realizing that it was stupid in the first place to even ask.

"But . . .why is everyone dressed like that?" Misty asked, her eyes carefully examining a small family they were standing beside.In return, one of the children, a small boy of about 3, stared weirdly back at her.He began to tuck at his father's shirt, his eyes never leaving Misty.

"If you ask me, I would say these people are from _a long time ago . . ." Suddenly Brock's voice faded out.His heart had taken an impulsive leap as he realized what he had just said.Looking up at Mrs. Ketchum, his eyes widened in shock and fear."You don't suppose . . . ?"_

Mrs. Ketchum looked back at the park, and nodded unemotionally as her pointed finger extended towards a distant section.Following it, Ash, Misty, and Brock could see a large, pointed contraption in the distance, where, one at a time, large, white fluttering parachutes fell after ascending to the top.

"That--that's the parachute jump," Mrs. Ketchum said, muffling her words.She was still holding on tightly to Ash's arm."Unless I'm mistaken, that ride stopped working in the late 1960's."

Ash, Misty, and Brock's breathing suddenly froze.What did that mean?Certainly, that Alakazam couldn't have. . .

"Then that means--" Misty began apprehensively.

"I think we've just been teleported back in time," Brock finished, swallowing hard.

There seemed to be no doubt about that any more.Putting all the obvious things together, it was clear that in protection, Alakazam had used its most powerful attack, teleportation.Usually, it only teleported its victims to other positions or other places, but it was never known to actually cause something to travel back in time. Ash, Misty, and Brock knew that very well, and thinking about it made them slightly nauseous.

Ash began to tremble."How are we gonna get back?" he asked, looking to his mom for the answer.

She looked down at him, and Ash shuttered when he saw the oblivious look in her eyes."I don't know," she answered softly.

Misty sighed. The impossible heat of the beach was making her start to sweat, and she wiped her forehead every few seconds.Her eyes were squinted from the bright sun."We need to find another Alakazam," she said.

Ash smiled."That's right!If one could get us here, one could certainly get us back!"

Brock smiled, also, but he still had this horrible feeling in his gut that perhaps, just maybe, they were stuck there.He shook his head violently at the thought.They would have to get back home.

Almost as if it were planned, they began to make their way toward the boardwalk.They didn't say much to each other, they were too busy taking in the sights.Ash glanced up occasionally at his mother, wondering if she was as thrilled about being at Coney Island as he assumed she would be.She seemed to be smiling, but her eyes were filled with such amazement that Ash really couldn't tell.He walked over to Brock and Misty, and centered himself between them.

Relieved to be off the sand, they climbed happily onto the boardwalk.There was a much more distinct view now of the amusements and the various food courts running along it.The place was utterly noisy.The large herds of people pushed and shoved and maneuvered around each other, either trying to get where they wanted to go or get a place on line for some food. 

Brock suddenly caught sight of a newspaper stand among the food stands. He raced to it, with Ash, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum hot on his heels.As soon as he reached the stand, he grabbed a newspaper from the rack and look in horror at the cover.Gulping in shock, he held the newspaper up to the others' faces.

"July 16th, 1949?!"Misty asked in disturbance, a chill running up her spine.

Mrs. Ketchum seized the paper from Brock's hands.She scrutinized it with widened eyes, then looked down at the kids.Smiling slightly, she placed the paper back on the rack. "This is unbelievable," she uttered softly."We are at Coney Island in 1949!"She breathed heavily and excitedly.

"So?" Ash asked.

Mrs. Ketchum ruffled Ash's hair playfully."Let's hit the rides!"

With that, Ash, Misty, and Brock's faces lit up with thrill, and they took off into the park.

Back on the beach, three other individuals rose to their feet, their eyes widening and scanning the packed beach.Sand coated their legs and arms, and the searing heat beat down on their backs.

"Where are we?" screeched Jessie, brushing some sand off of her skirt.

"I don't know, but I'm scared!" James replied, and in an instant he and Jessie braced into one of their famous fear-hugs.

Meowth scowled."Oh, break it up, will yas?It's obvious here.Dat Alakazam just transported us with teleportation."

"We know that, Meowth!" Jessie shouted at the cat."But where _are we?!"_

Her sudden outburst caught the attention of a passerby.He froze before Team Rocket, and giving them the once-over, his eyes met theirs.He was dressed in the "normal" bathing outfit, long, black, and striped.Jessie, James, and Meowth returned the surprised look.

"_Did you just ask where you were?" he asked, annoyance and shock present in his interrogation._

"Uh, yeah, could you help us?" James asked politely, still gripping onto Jessie.

"You mean you really don't know?" the man asked, his eyes darted up and down at the weird Team Rocket uniforms. He seemed a bit amused at the same time. "You're at Coney Island!What are you, some sort of weirdoes?"

Jessie became enraged."_Weirdoes?!Who are you calling a weirdo?!"_

James held onto her tightly, otherwise she would have lunged at the man.The guy just seemed to look strangely at them again, and hurried away from them.Jessie's face was bright red, and she heaved in frustration. 

"At least I'm not dressed so hideously!" she roared at the man, who did not turn around.

"Coney Island, eh?" Meowth said, looking around."Looks like some sorta amusement park." He stared at the huge rides in the background.

"Oooh!I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" James exclaimed suddenly, his purple hair blowing in the soft ocean breezes."Let's go!"He took off towards the rides, and Jessie and Meowth followed, calling for him to slow down.James continued to run, and when Jessie and Meowth finally caught up to him, each had an excited smile on their face.No matter how confused, frightened, or hot they were, none of them could pass up the opportunity.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

So, how do ya like it so far?I usually don't write messages at the end of my fics, but I had to tell you just why I decided to write this little story.Don't worry, it won't be as long as my last! Believe me, a lot shorter!Anyway, I am a _huge Coney Island freak, and I needed to put it to Pokémon.Of course, today's Coney Island is not as spectacular as it was back in the early years, so this needed to take place at that time. **And this will be a romance, so don't get confused!!I didn't hit the wrong category! Who's it gonna be?That's for me to know and you to find out!Please review and tell me how you like it!Thanks!**_


	2. Part 2

**My Coney Island Baby**

******Part 2**

**by Spruceton Spook**

"God, I hope Togepi is all right." Misty looked depressively at her feet as she, Ash, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum walked swiftly down the Coney Island Boardwalk.She couldn't get Togepi off her mind, and it was beginning to worry her more than the fact that they had just been transported 52 years into the past.

"Don't worry about it, Misty," Ash replied."He's with Pikachu.Besides, they're probably still asleep right now."

Misty smiled."I guess you're right.I still can't help but worry, though."

The four walked abreast each other.They had been walking for only a short while, but Ash was becoming impatient.He looked up in awe at all the sights of Coney Island, and he couldn't believe the amount of rides that were crammed into the tiniest corners of the park.It didn't help much either that he hadn't seen so many people in one place in his entire life, making Coney Island stuffy and crowded, but nonetheless thrilling.The attire of those around them still confused him, and he often felt awkward when others would stare at his "unusual" t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow, look at that!" Brock suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a hot dog stand.Above the heads of three attendants and a mob of customers hung the prices of the food."Five cents for a hot dog?!"

Ash laughed."This meal's on me!" he exclaimed insanely.

"What, you guys want hot dogs?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, rummaging for change in her pockets."These are the best in the world, I assure you!"

"Well, in that case, sure!" Misty replied happily."I just got finished eating one, but I was gonna have seconds anyway."She shrugged and laughed.

They finally reached the head of the line, and the vender joyfully flipped four bright-red hot dogs, which were about a half-a-foot long, onto perfectly grilled buns.He handed one to each of them, and Mrs. Ketchum handed the man four nickels.Ash was the first to bite down zestfully into his hot dog, which he noticed had the most delicious and distinguished hot dog taste he had ever encountered.

"This was the birth-place of the hot dog, ya know," Mrs. Ketchum said, afterwards taking a bite from her hot dog.

Brock smiled surprisingly."I didn't know that," he replied, shaking his head.

As they stood around eating their hot dogs, Team Rocket froze dead in their tracks about ten feet behind him.Jessie's jaw dropped when she spotted them, which was not very hard considering their contrasted appearance.James and Meowth couldn't believe their eyes, either.James almost dropped the cotton candy that was holding in his hands.He purchased it as soon as he saw that it cost two cents, which Jessie called an unsurpassable steal.

"I can't believe it!" said Jessie."It's the twerps!"

"How'd dey get here?" Meowth exclaimed.

James blinked."They must have been teleported, too!They . . .they probably don't know we're here, either."

Jessie regained her nerves, and she stood up straight. Her face appeared to be in conflict, and she licked her lips fixedly."I hate to say this, believe me, you have _no idea how much . . . but I think we should stick by them.You know, just in case they know of a way to get back."_

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, Jess," James replied, taking a huge, sticky bite of his cotton candy."This place freaks me out."

Jessie's eyes narrowed."Oh please!You practically had a conniption fit when you saw the merry-go-round."

"There is nothing wrong with liking merry-go-rounds!" James shot back angrily.He suddenly calmed down, a look of discomfiture spreading over his face."I just hate all these people staring at me."

"Believe me, they stare back home, too," Meowth put in.He looked over to where the twerps were standing to notice that they begun to walk again.

"Hey, they're leavin'!" Meowth said, pointing. 

"Quickly, before we lose them!" added Jessie, and Team Rocket started off in their direction.

"Where are we going, Ma?" Ash asked, excitement practically exploding from him.He was walking backwards facing them, hopping around and occasionally glancing over his shoulder as to not bump into anyone.

Mrs. Ketchum grinned mischievously down at him."I know _exactly where we're going," she replied."I'm gonna take you on the first ride I ever went on here."_

She led them off the boardwalk, and all of a sudden the number of people drastically doubled.Ash, Misty, and Brock could only see the few tops of rides over the heads of the unruly crowds of people. About three dozen kids seemed to have had collided into Brock during the time it took them to get from the boardwalk to the Wonder Wheel, which to him felt like forever.

"Oh my God," Misty murmured when they finally reached the massive Ferris wheel."This is the biggest Ferris wheel I've ever seen!"

"Not quite the biggest," Mrs. Ketchum corrected, looking up admiringly at the slow moving Ferris wheel that was built in 1920."But. . . pretty big!"

Ash looked up at the Wonder Wheel, noticing that it had two different kinds of carts.One kind was stationary, which went the highest but never moved.The other kind were swaying carts, which rolled on tracks forward and backward, depending on what position of the Wonder Wheel you happened to be.He had seen pictures of the Wonder Wheel before and heard his mom talking about it constantly, but it didn't add up to what it was actually like being there.

"Let's get on," Brock said. "There are a lot of folks heading this way."

The ride cost a mere ten cents, which shocked Ash, Misty, and Brock even more than the food prices. Mrs. Ketchum dug into her pockets for more change, but found only a quarter and a few dollar bills which she had happened to have stuffed into when she had been to the store earlier.Brock noticed when she looked disappointedly at the dollars, knowing that it would be a sort of small problem when it came to change refund.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum," he said, digging for his wallet."This one's on me.My treat."

"No, honey, you don't have to do that," smiled Mrs. Ketchum."I have enough."

Brock insisted."Listen, I'll pay for me and Misty.You used the quarter for you and Ash."

Misty looked at him and smiled."Thanks Brock!" she said, playfully leaning her head on his shoulder."You're the best!"

Brock smiled down at her and laughed, shoving her off in the same playful manner."Don't rub it in, now!"

They made their way to the ticket booth of the Wonder Wheel, were the ticket agent took their change and handed them small pink ride tickets.

"Hold on to those with your life," Mrs. Ketchum whispered, grinning."You won't believe their worth when we get back!"

Ash clenched his tightly, then stuffed it into the deepest part of his jeans pocket.When they reached the lines under the canopy, he immediately broke off in the direction of the swaying carts.Without an objection, Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum followed.

Behind them, Team Rocket had secretly purchased their tickets. Meowth was ready to claw the ticket agent to pieces when he was told that no Pokémon were permitted on the rides, but Jessie quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and whispered to him to stand by the exit and watch were the kids were heading if they got off before them.Meowth begrudgingly replied, and sauntered over the exit in a huff.

They watched Team Twerp carefully, making sure that they were not spotted.In an event like that, who knows what would happen.Either they would be thrilled to death to realize that they weren't alone, or they would immediately give away their identity.By this time, Team Rocket noticed that Pikachu was not with Ash, and it made it a lot easier to follow with an open mind.

Team Rocket saw their adversaries enter one of the carts, and got onto one of the lines.With the twerps out of their sight for now, they got excited again.James chose the swaying carts, which Jessie was not too thrilled about.She decided that it wouldn't be that bad, though.She never got sick on Ferris Wheels, so hopefully this wasn't going to be an exception.

Ash and Brock's hearts took a leap and Misty let out a small yelp as the cart made it's first swaying descent.They had almost reached the top when suddenly the cart dipped down and rolled swiftly to the other side of its small track, where it stopped then swung back.Ash had grabbed onto the cage surrounding the cart, and he, Misty, and Brock exchanged horrified but fun-filled glances at each other.

"That was, uh, _really fast," Misty gasped, catching her breath. She was all smiles. "It doesn't look that fast from the ground."_

"Whoa, look at the view!" exclaimed Brock, looking down at the world beneath them."This is awesome."

"You can see the whole park!" Ash added, his eyes shooting towards the distance.A large building, which stood out amidst the various amusements, caught his attention.It looked almost like a warehouse, and was covered by large windows all around.Behind it stood the Parachute Jump, which his mother had pointed out when they first got there, and in front of it was a tremendous wooden roller coaster.

Ash's eyes lit up when he saw the roller coaster.Mrs. Ketchum had talked about Coney Island's famous big roller coasters all the time, but he wasn't sure of which one it was.As the cart made another swooping dip, Ash squinted his eyes at it.He could make out one of the cars reaching the top of the hill, then falling again to the earth.

"Mom, what roller coaster is that?" Ash asked, pointing.Misty and Brock raised their heads a little to see over the sides of the cart.

Mrs. Ketchum raised her head and squinted her eyes just as Ash had done. Ash saw her mouth suddenly fall in happy wonder and she smiled from ear to ear.She practically screamed but it came out in a loud whoop instead."I can't believe it!It's the Steeplechase!"

"Steeplechase?" Ash asked, looking confoundingly at her."You never mentioned a Steeplechase roller coaster."

"No, no, no! Not the roller coaster," Mrs. Ketchum replied with a small giggle."That's the Thunderbolt.No, I'm talkin' about the building behind it.That's the Steeplechase!"

"What's the Steeplechase?" Brock asked. 

"It's this huge indoor amusement park with the actual ride, Steeplechase, running all around it," Mrs. Ketchum explained, waving her hand around to depict the run-around of the ride."Oh, God, Steeplechase is so cool.You ride on these little horses down bouncing tracks that go around the entire place."

Misty smiled."Wow, sounds awesome.Were you ever on it?"

"It closed before I was born," said Mrs. Ketchum with a small laugh.

Ash looked at Steeplechase, but he didn't see any little horses on tracks.Perhaps they were too high up."Can we head there next?"

His mother nodded."You'd better believe it.I've dreamed of going on that ride all my life. And now I'm gonna do it!"

Below them, two carts down exactly, Jessie was clutching her stomach.The sudden swaying of the carts was starting to make her queasy."God!Doesn't this ride ever end?!" she belted loudly as the Wonder Wheel made another assent.

James was smiling happily.He was thrilled with Coney Island, and his eyes sparkled with enrapture. He looked over at Jessie."Whaddah ya think?"

Jessie growled at him."I think I'm gonna throw you out of this thing!Why did you pick the moving cars?"

James crossed his arms."How many Ferris wheels do _you know that move other than around in circles?"he asked._

"I don't want to know about those Ferris wheels!" Jessie screamed.She winced."I think I'm gonna be sick."

James huffed."You're no fun at an amusement park."

When the ride finally ended, which was a relief for Jessie and a disappointment for the others, Team Twerp bolted off in the direction of the Steeplechase, while James and the staggering Jessie made their way over to Meowth, who had hidden behind a popcorn vender.

"They went that way!" Meowth informed, pointing.Team Rocket immediately began in the same direction.

"Hey, cool! A shooting game!" Brock said energetically, as the four made their way through the bustling crowds.He sauntered happily over to a game booth, where small wooden ducks appeared from behind the wall, after which kids shot at with small BB Guns."I've never played one of these before."

"Well go ahead, Brock," Ash said."Let's see how you are."

Brock smiled and accepted the challenge.As soon as one of the kids gave up, he moved to the front and handed the attendant five cents.Gripping the gun in his hands, he aimed at one of the small, yellow ducks.He shot, but unfortunately missed.

"Hey, nice shot, Brocko!" Ash teased, laughing. "You're some Davy Crockett!"Brock smiled slightly and shook his head, a small look of disappointment in his face.He turned back to the game, his body tensing.He didn't know who he was trying to impress, but all of a sudden, his arms starting shaking nervously.

"Come on Brock, you can do it!" Misty suddenly rang out.Brock looked back at her and managed a small smile. Misty looked at him confusingly, but smiled nonetheless.She hadn't expected him to turn back to her.With that, however, he returned his attention back to the game.

Catching one of the ducks in the bulls-eye, he shot the gun again, this time knocking one of the ducks down.

"Nice shot!" the attendant chimed."Try again, son!"

Brock grinned and aimed the gun once more.Ash, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum let out small hollers when Brock shot down another duck.

"Two out of three!Not bad!" the attendant said.He reached up and took down a small Marill stuffed animal.Brock took it with a smile and thanked the man.

Brock walked over to Ash, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum, admiring his prize.

"What happened the first time?" Ash asked, putting his hands on his hips.He had a look of fun tormenting in his eyes.

"Shut it Ash!" Misty scolded."I think he did great for a first try."

"Thanks, Misty," Brock said, blushing slightly.For a moment, he felt that it was Misty's heartening shout that helped him to focus.He really hadn't aimed that much the first time, he had merely just shot the gun at the targets.He looked down at the Marill doll and then at Misty.

"Here you go," he said, handing Misty the Marill.

Misty smiled as she took the doll gently from Brock's hands."Thanks," she said."It's so cute."

"Well, you were the only one who was encouraging me," he replied with a proud grin."Not like someone else I know."

Brock stuck his tongue out at Ash, which Misty happily copied.Ash scowled. 

"Yeah, well I could have done better!" Ash fumed."I would have gotten all three!"

Misty snickered."Dream on, Ashy Boy."

Ash's eyes narrowed and he grumbled."I'd rather have a real Marill, anyway."

"Ash, calm down," Mrs. Ketchum said, placing her hands around him as if to restrain him."Don't fight."

_Such a stubborn jerk, Misty thought.She wished that Ash could have played the game, just so that he could have eaten his words.Those shooting games weren't as easy as they looked._

"Come on, let's get going," Mrs. Ketchum said, waving Misty and Brock over.They started again for Steeplechase, which they could barely see popping up in the distance.

"And keep your eyes open for a psychic Pokémon," Brock reminded them. "We still have to find a way home."

They nodded, but for now, they had other thoughts running through their heads.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

I hope you like it so far!Please review and tell me what you think.I'm having so much fun writing this. Did you see the hints of romance so far in it? God, I'm gonna be flamed! Just to let you know, all the rides that I've mentioned or will feature in this story are all real (that is, if you're not familiar with Coney Island to begin with).Sadly, some aren't there anymore, but the Wonder Wheel is still there and operating.The whole scene of Ash seeing the Thunderbolt from the Wonder Wheel is a total recount of my experience (only the Thunderbolt wasn't working when I saw it!).Every now and then, some of the scenes will be of how I saw Coney Island, you know, the mere hour that I was there! LOL 


	3. Part 3

**My Coney Island Baby**

******Part 3**

**by Spruceton Spook**

When Ash, Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum finally reached 15th Street, about a quarter of a mile from the Wonder Wheel, they found themselves in front of the towering, 86-foot tall Thunderbolt roller coaster.The kids' eyes glimmered, as well as Mrs. Ketchum's, as they watched the small four-car trains roll around the swooping turns and down the huge dips that made the Thunderbolt famous.

They all looked at each other, then immediately took off in the direction of the roller coaster's entranceway.The Thunderbolt cost fifteen cents, and this time Mrs. Ketchum treated them all to it.Brock was still in a good mood from his semi-victory at the shooting booth, and remembered Misty's cheering. He smiled, the thought making him somewhat relaxed and content. While they were waiting patiently for the next ride, he nudged Misty's shoulder softly.

"You wanna go on with me?" he asked, grinning slightly.

Misty smiled and shrugged."Sure," she replied."You like roller coasters?Or are you a scardy-cat?"She grinned mischievously.

Brock smiled and narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me just put it for you this way. If you're looking for protection, you've come to the right place."

Misty giggled and punched his shoulder.Brock laughed, his eyes shooting up to the track above them as the cars raced by.They rattled the track violently and noisily, making Brock's heart jump in excitement.

"Ooh! Next ride's us!" Ash said excitedly, and in no time, they were on their way up the Thunderbolt's first gut-wrenching drop.

"NO! No roller coasters!" Jessie cried, cringing at the sight of it."That wretched Wonder Wheel was bad enough!"

James sighed and looked sadly up at the Thunderbolt. It looked tempting to him, but he never liked going on rides alone.He decided that he'd rather find a ride that Jessie would like to go with him.Besides, he didn't like the thought of being separated from her in this strange place, where staring eyes and weird looks dominated.

Suddenly, Jessie forcefully grabbed James' shoulder."Come on!" she ordered, dragging James confusedly behind her."We can wait at the exit for those twerps to come off so that we can be hot of their trail again."

"But Jessie, shouldn't we let them know that we're here _sometime?" James asked, his shoulder starting to ache in Jessie's torturous grip.Finally, Jessie released him._

"I guess you're right," she replied, looking at the ground.She didn't say anything else, but glanced off almost sadly into the distance.James gazed on at her attentively. He noticed her face suddenly attain an interested and preoccupied look.

"What's the matter?" James asked, looking off to where Jessie's eyes led.

Meowth hopped onto their shoulders to achieve a better look.What he saw made his eyes glisten with excitement.A little ways down from the roller coaster's entrance stood a few trailers, each crowded around by dozens of people.Every now and then, they would cheer happily, and a few "oh's" and "ah's" could be heard.The muffled sound of an attendant's voice rang out over the crowd.

"What's goin' on over dere?" Meowth asked.All of sudden, as if were as an omen, the clear words "freak Pokémon" deciphered themselves from the rest of the garbled callings.

"Freak . . . Pokémon?" Jessie and James said at the same time.They turned to each other, drool practically hanging from their mouths.Like a gunshot, Team Rocket sprinted towards the booths to see the action.

"I don't think I've ever heard two more beautiful words!" Jessie chimed, a look of undoubtable bliss spreading across her face.When they reached the booth, they began to push their way through the crowd.A couple people gave them dirty looks, but more were concerned with the show going on in front of them.Jessie and James, with Meowth climbing back onto their shoulders, gaped at the scene before them.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" the man standing on the stage proclaimed."Come see the freak Pokémon!Freak Pokémon over here!Don't miss them!You've never seen anything like it before!Only three cents, and you can see the strangest Pokémon the world has to offer! Your eyes won't believe it!"

Team Rocket tore six cents out of their pockets so fast they didn't even realize they had done it.Around the booth, dozens of pictures of strange and demented looking Pokémon were hung.Although the pictures looked a little ludicrous(such as the two-headed Persian) Jessie, James, and Meowth shook with anticipation.

"Come one, come all!See the shrunken Snorlax!"As he said that, the crowd cheered loudly and fists were thrust into the air.Team Rocket were silent but smiling until a Snorlax, almost half the size of a normal one, strolled out onto the stage.In that instant, their jaws dropped to the ground.

Jessie's eyes poured out tears."Must. . .have. . ," she moaned.

The Snorlax moved to the side and the audience applauded again.The attendant smiled and waved his hand, motioning another Pokémon to take the stage.The crowd uproared again when a bright, almost day-glow green Alakazam appeared.

"Hey, it's another Alakazam!" Meowth said."Only I've never seen one like dat before."

Jessie and James clutched their fists.

"If only we could grab some of those for the Boss!" James uttered. 

"We'd surely get a promotion then!" said Jessie, grabbing James with both hands as if to support herself."Just think of the way he'll thank us when we hand that extremely rare green Alakazam over to him!"

"He'll practically fall to his knees thankin' us!" Meowth said, grinning energetically.

Team Rocket moved out of the crowd in a flash and ran over to the small corner behind the ride right beside the Thunderbolt, the Whip.Inside they could hear people screaming and laughing and the hum of the machine operating.That was the last thing on their minds.Suddenly, their Team Rocket mode kicked in, and they rubbed their hands deliciously.

"The folks of Coney Island will be sorry to ever hear of Team Rocket," James cooed,the look of innocent stimulation filling his face.

Jessie let off a deep-hearted laugh and she looked at her partner."Soon, those Pokémon will be ours!"

Little did they know that out of the screams coming from the Whip, three of them were the familiar ones of their enemies.Ash, Misty, Brock were having the time of their lives in one of the twirling cars of the ride, while Mrs. Ketchum looked on. She decided to save some of her money for when they finally reached the Steeplechase.She couldn't help but hand Ash money when his eyes became wide at the sight on the rocket-fast Whip.

They had come off fresh from an exhilarating ride of the Thunderbolt, which Ash claimed was the "ultimate" roller coaster.He felt that he was destined to love it since he had spoken the word "thunderbolt" so much in his life that it had become part of his daily vocabulary.He knew his mom was getting edgy from wanting to head over to Steeplechase, and even Ash had gotten excited when he caught glimpses of the racing horses from the top peak of the Thunderbolt.But he couldn't resist the temptation of the Whip.

"So, how'd ya like it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the kids as they came out of the exit laughing hysterical.

"Oh man, it was so much fun!" Brock said, catching his breath from laughing and screaming so much.

"Yeah, maybe it was for _you!" Misty yelled, but nevertheless happy.She turned to Mrs. Ketchum as Ash playfully shoved Brock, who broke out into another wave of laughter._

Mrs. Ketchum smiled."Why, what happened?" she asked, picking up the little bit of agitation in her otherwise thrilled voice.

"Oh my God, it was terrible!" Misty said, though she couldn't help but laugh. "We totally sat the wrong way on that ride."

"How was I supposed to know that the heaviest person sits of the outside?" Brock asked, shrugging and between his desperate puffs of air.

Misty closed her eyes annoyingly and waved him away."It's amazing that me and Ash didn't get crushed to death!God Brock, I never knew how heavy you were!"

"I think my ribs are broken!" Ash groaned, gripping his side.He looked at Misty."At least you weren't being pressed into a metal bar! I had the weight of _both of you crashing into me!"_

Mrs. Ketchum laughed."I guess that's why you guys screamed louder than anyone else on the ride."

Ash looked back up at the Thunderbolt.He knew that it was getting late, and deep down he realized that after the Steeplechase, they'd be on their search for another psychic Pokémon.Who knew if he would ever get to ride that remarkable coaster again?

"Mom, can we ride the Thunderbolt one more time?" Ash asked with a begging look in his eyes.

"Ash, we were on it already," Mrs. Ketchum sighed."Let's go on other rides."

"Please?" Ash pleaded, folding his hands."Pretty pretty please?"

Mrs. Ketchum looked at Brock and Misty, who were smiling at Ash's pathetic beggar display."You guys want to go on again?" she asked.

Misty shrugged."Sure, but I mean if we can't, that's okay."

"No, no, it's fine," Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Ash jumped up and hugged his mom."Thanks Ma! Yay, let's go you guys!"

"Last ride, though!" Mrs. Ketchum called out as they took off."I mean it!"

As soon as they were on the line for the next ride, Misty looked over at Brock, who returned the look. She was about to ask if he wanted to ride again, but suddenly Ash grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Misty!" he cried."Front car is ours!"

Misty smiled and gave Brock a "maybe next time" look.He nodded.He was kind of upset that he and Misty couldn't ride the coaster again, despite the loud-pitched shrieks she had administered into his ears every time they had gone down a huge dip.Oh well.She could deafen Ash now.

"I claim car two!" he cried out, and entered the gate beside Ash and Misty. The train came by, and the last ride's passengers exited to the right. The three poured into the seats immediately after, pulling the cushioned bars onto their laps.Ash and Misty glanced back at Brock, and Misty held out her hand to him.

"Come off this ride in one piece, ya hear?" she joked as Brock grabbed her hand.

"I'll try!" he replied, grinning.The train started up the hill, Ash and Misty giggling joyfully in the front.All of sudden, their laughing ceased and they looked strangely up at the peak.

"What's the matter?" Brock said, screaming over the heavy, loud clinking of the chains.He had noticed the abrupt halt in their laughing, but just as he had asked it, he realized just why.

Atop the peak of the Thunderbolt's first of two tremendously breakneck descends to earth stood two familiar figures, accompanied by the recognizable outline of a cat. Ash and Misty gasped in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Misty shouted.

"You'd better believe it!" Ash said angrily and annoyed, shaking his head.

Unknown that the twerps were on the exact ride, Jessie, James, and Meowth stood proudly, their hands clasped tightly to the sides of the railing.

Jessie raised her fist exuberantly into the air."Prepare for trouble, Coney Island!" she shouted.

"And if you're riding the Thunderbolt, make that double!" James added, bringing his fist up to meet Jessie's.He looked almost evilly down at the station, expecting to see the faces of surprised and frightened on-lookers.Instead, his face drained off all color as he noticed the approaching train, and occupying it no other than Ash and Misty.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie continued, then waited for James' line. . .one that didn't come.She turned to her partner to see what happened, but froze when she saw the undoubtable look of fear and shock displayed in James' wide eyes.She followed them down to the track, where not two feet away, came the Thunderbolt's train.

That was when she saw Ash and Misty, and a little bit of Brock's spiky brown hair from behind.But that wasn't the only thing concerning her.She let out a blood-curdling scream, as did James, Meowth, and Ash and Misty, as the front car collided with unstoppable force into Team Rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth collapsed into the front car.Ash and Misty groaned as their heavy bodies fell into their laps.Some of Jessie's hair even flew into Ash's mouth, which he spit out furiously.He couldn't believe it, Team Rocket had been teleported, too!

The first drop was the worst of the awkward trip.Meowth had flown into Brock's face sometime during the ride, and viciously gripped on to Brock's face with his razor-sharp claws fearfully.Brock was only able to cry the cat off his face during the spontaneous mini double-dip, which meant that the ride was practically over.Jessie and James had settled into the tiny spaces between Ash and Misty.Screeching like a maniac the whole ride, Jessie made the ears of the others utterly bleed.She gripped tightly onto James' arms, cutting off his circulation.The only thing keeping them in the cars where the way Team Rocket was crammed impossibly between the shocked Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty didn't have the ride they expected. In fact, Ash wished that it would've been over when it just in fact had started.Jessie's knee was crammed into his stomach, making him incredibly nauseous.Misty didn't have it too well, either.James' hands were gripped on tightly to the bars behind her head, causing both of his arms to get in her view of the surrounding environment. Misty didn't see any of the ride before her, she just felt every little jut, bump, twist, and turn with a cringed expression.

As if by the grace of God, the ride finally came to a sudden halt, sending Jessie and James flying forward.They landed in bush beside the ride, giving Ash and Misty the wonderful breaths of air they needed so badly.Meowth remained in the seat beside Brock, but he was feeling incredibly unpleasant and slightly frightened when he saw his partners flying off the ride.At least that had not happened during the ride, which he was more than relieved about.

The ride came to halt, and almost unbelievably, the ride operator had not noticed the uneventful trip that had occurred.Without a word spoken about it, Ash, Misty, and Brock got out of the cars, Meowth following closely behind them.The cat's eyes immediately began to dart around in a desperate search for his friends.He sighed in relief when he saw Jessie and James stumble out of the bush dazed, but otherwise okay.

"Jessie! James!Are you okay?" Meowth asked panically, running to them.

James rubbed his head."Whoa, what a ride!" he exclaimed.

Jessie had a disoriented look on her face, and she was keeling over uncomfortably.Her eyes were winced shut painfully, and she was clutching her stomach.James looked with a concerned expression at her.

"Are you going to be sick, Jessie?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her back.

Jessie breathed heavily, but she looked up and James and smiled."No, I'll be all right," she replied, and she finally stood up."I'll never ride a roller coaster again in my life!"  
James was happy that she was all right, but a sudden outburst rudely interrupted his thankful feeling.

"So, it's you again, huh?"

Jessie and James spun around to see Ash, Misty, and Brock standing before them, their hands on their hips and the look of annoyance in their faces.Team Rocket just stared back at them.

"God, what is wrong with you guys?!" Ash bellowed."It's bad enough you follow us _everywhere, but are you that unstoppable that you'd follow us __here?!"_

Team Rocket cringed at Ash's loud berating, but straightened up immediately afterwards.

"We didn't end up here on purpose!" Jessie said in an act of defense.She wasn't ready to be blamed for being caught up accidentally in Ash's battle with the Alakazam, even if she and her partners were trespassing on Ash's property.

"Oh please!" Misty shouted."You'd do anything for Pikachu!"

"Yeah, and I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't have Pikachu here with me," Ash informed.

"Hey!" The voice of one of the Thunderbolt's operators suddenly interrupted their brawl.He waved his hand and pointed towards the exit."Please exit the ride when you're done."

The two groups obediently exited, where Ash's mom was waiting patiently.Her face lit up in shock when she saw Team Rocket emerge with the kids.

"Where did you three come from?!" she asked so arduously that it made Jessie, James, and Meowth jump back a bit.

James scratched his head."Uh, well, uh, we were kind of in your yard when your son was battling that Alakazam," he finally admitted.

Brock confused expression suddenly lifted from his face."Then that means you were teleported, too!" he announced.

Team Rocket nodded.

"We've been following you ever since we got here," Jessie said."I don't know why we didn't say anything at first, but we. . .we were worried."

Ash shrugged confusingly."Why?"

Team Rocket didn't even know if they could answer, but it didn't matter, because Mrs. Ketchum suddenly spoke up.

"Look, no matter what happened," she said, "we're all here, so let's just stick together, okay?We both need to get home."

The two groups nodded begrudgingly, occasionally shooting death looks at each other.It was going to be hard, but somehow they would have to get through it together.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Wow, I'm sorry it was so long.I had to make a big deal about the Thunderbolt, because that it ultimately my favorite ride ever at Coney Island, or _anywhere for that matter.Unfortunately, it was shut down in 1981, two years before I was born, so obviously I never rode it. ^_^I became fascinated with it because of how it was so forgotten and dilapidated up to last year, when it was brutally knocked down by the City of New York.The Whip is also gone, and has been for years.I hope you're enjoying my story so far.Thanks for reading._


	4. Part 4

**My Coney Island Baby**

******Part 4**

**by Spruceton Spook**

"I can't believe you guys were spying on me at my own home!" Ash screamed, his eyes narrowing angrily at the two teens who were walking in front of him. Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum walked beside Ash, keeping silent and listening attentively and a little embarrassingly at the scene Ash was making.

They were making their way swiftly down Kensington Avenue, where to the right the glistening windows of Steeplechase shined, and to the left the winding tracks of the Thunderboltroamed.

Jessie turned around."What do you expect by now?" she asked, shrugging at his dumb-witted ignorance. 

"That's true," Ash replied, folding his arms angrily in front of him."Still, leave it to you guys to ruin this day for us."

"Ash . . ," Misty started in a warning voice. She was tensing, noticing the look of annoyance in Brock and Mrs. Ketchum's faces.Ash had not stopped badgering and insulting Team Rocket since they had gotten off the Thunderbolt.

"Listen twerp, we didn't ruin _anything," Jessie responded."We don't need your help to get home, anyway.We're perfectly capable of doing that ourselves."_

Ash grumbled."Then why don't you go off on your own?!"Rage was flaring up in his veins."Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll never find a way back, and we'll never have to see you again!"

"Ashton!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted."Don't you dare say such a thing!"

Ash flinched at his mom's sudden reprimand, but he quickly regained himself."Mom, you have no idea what these three put us through!"

Misty and Brock did agree with Ash, but they didn't say a word.Although it would have been great to get rid of the nuisance Team Rocket, leaving them behind in a different time would be highly inhumane.They probably would have realized that another psychic Pokémon would do the trick, but they would have been undoubtedly scared and panicked at first, causing them to lose sense of what was happening.That would have been mean, if anything.

"I know what they've done to you, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum replied."But this is not the time nor the place to discuss this.We're all in the same situation, and it would be the logical thing to put your differences aside and help each other out."

Ash was silenced at that, and looked down at the ground. Misty and Brock did as well, and barely a sound was uttered from then till the time they finally reached the Steeplechase Pavilion.Men, women, and children of all ages roamed around the building's entrance, making it impossibly active.

Ash felt like crying.He was having such a great time at Coney Island, but the presence of Team Rocket had suddenly drained all the fun out of it.Deep down, he knew that it was best to be nice to them for now, even though he had every right in the world not to be.Thinking that the atmosphere between him and the others was going to be bustling with happiness when they finally reached Steeplechase, it upset him greatly that they entered the building in a complete and awkward silence. 

That didn't last for long, however.As soon as the group entered Steeplechase, all their faces lit up in smiles and they gasped loudly in absolute astonishment.They stood in the entranceway gaping at the excitement around them.Steeplechase was crammed with fun rides, scattered all over the place.Ash, Misty, and Brock beamed with joy.Mrs. Ketchum suddenly wrapped her arms around Ash, embracing him in a hug which Ash gladly returned.She couldn't believe that she was in a building that had been torn down three years before she was born.

"This is amazing," Mrs. Ketchum whispered into her son's ear."I'm so glad you got to see this."

"I know," Ash whispered back.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked around at the amusements of Steeplechase, their jaws dropped in awe.Not only was Steeplechase one of the only indoor amusement parks they had ever seen, but the rides in it were utterly unique. It looked almost like a full arcade, minus the video games.The noise level matched one exactly, however.

All of a sudden, Ash nearly leapt out his skin.He grabbed Misty and Brock's hands and dragged them a few feet."C'mon,you guys!"

Misty and Brock laughed and followed, Mrs. Ketchum right behind them.Team Rocket looked at them, but stood still.As if Ash felt their melancholy stare, he stopped and glanced back at them unemotionally.Team Rocket stared back, barely blinking.Suddenly, a smile spread across Ash's face.

"What are ya waiting for, you guys?!" he called to them, and they drew back in shock."Let's check this place out!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth beamed delightedly, and quickly caught up to them.Misty nudged Ash's arm, and upon looking at her, she gave him a "good for you" look that made Ash relax and feel good about himself.

The group almost forgot completely about the ride, Steeplechase, itself.They were too occupied with the thrills the park had to offer, but most of all, the slides.As if by instinct, Mrs. Ketchum led them over to the beautiful wooden slide park, even though she had no idea of how the place was laid out.They had been trying to decide what to go on first, which was hard due to the overwhelming urge to do everything at the same time.But as soon as they saw some of the people coming off the winding, fast slides, they knew that they had to do that before anything.

Even Jessie giggled happily as they made their way up the stairs to the top of the slides.Each of them had purchased a ticket for twenty cents that guaranteed them a once-around for every ride in Steeplechase.Ash always seemed to be one step ahead of them, eager to do everything spontaneously. 

Misty stayed behind with Brock, whom she had found herself "stuck to" at Coney Island. It wasn't a bad thing, though. She didn't know why, but she found herself oddly attracted to him here, but she figured that it was just because Ash was too active to suit her.Brock was a bit more calm and collected, and enjoyed the rides at a more slower, relaxed pace. . .like her.She had enjoyed his company on the rides -- heck, she could talk to him without Brock suddenly breaking away to get on another line.

"These look so cool," she said to Brock, glancing down at the folks already on the ride.The slides were made of shiny, attractive hard wood, and almost no friction seemed to exist on them.They looped around and changed directions so many times.

"Yeah," he replied.

Misty grinned at him and clutched the Marill doll tightly in her hands."Thanks for buying my ticket for me," she told him.

Brock shook his head."Think nothing of it," he smiled gently back at her.

"No, I owe you after this . . . ," she replied, laughing, ". . . a _whole dollar!"_

Brock started to laugh just as they began to edge closer to the front of the line.Ash looked back at them, smiling but confused at their sudden laughter. Ever since the Whip, Brock had been buying all of Misty's tickets, which was kind of explainable since she hadn't brought any money with her, and that his mom didn't have to treat them to every ride. But why was Misty acting -- and looking-- so gushy towards him suddenly? There was a definite ring of it in her voice and even a sparkle of it in her eyes since he had given her his prize.

Ash shrugged.It didn't matter.Misty was probably just showing her gratitude towards him, not to mention the feeling of giddiness of being in a whole new exciting place.

When the last people before them took off down the slides, Ash, Misty, and Brock sat three across the slide.Ash looked at Misty and offered for her to go first.Misty smiled and thanked him, and put her hands behind her as if to push off.Then, with a happy and sudden squeal, she grabbed Ash and pushed him down the slide. Totally surprised, Ash screamed and went sailing down the slide.Misty laughed hysterically as he turned back up to her and shook his fist playfully.Soon after, he disappeared behind the first curve of the slide.

Misty looked at Brock, who was also laughing.Mrs. Ketchum suddenly shouted for them to go, and without a second thought, Misty pushed herself off for real.She sat a little upright, and slowly picked up speed as the slide grew steeper.She laughed as she flew through the curve, which almost made her flip over.

"Gangway!!!!"All of sudden, Brock's voice rang out loudly above the screams of the other people.Misty attempted to turn around to see where he was, when all of sudden she was bumped forcibly from behind.She uttered a cry of shock when the impact occurred, but then she realized that it was Brock who was behind her, laughing.

As they slid down the slide, Misty could feel Brock's shoes pressing up against her back.

"Brock!" she cried, looking behind her as they went through the second curve.She was still engulfed in laughter."Get off my tail!"

He laughed."You're going to slow!Here, try this!"

Misty tensed suddenly as Brock put both his legs around her on either side and placed his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing, Brock?"

"Lean back!" At that, Brock pulled Misty down until she was practically lying on top of him.Brock held her down, and almost instantly they picked up an enormous amount of speed.Misty couldn't help but scream in thrill as they glided down the slide.

"What the heck is that?!" Misty suddenly shouted, looking down at the base of the slide.Brock lifted his head as much as he could, but he could not make out the bottom through Misty's thick ponytail.

"What is it?!" he asked, his arms still clasped around her waist.

Misty realized just then that the bottom of the slide was not what she had seen in the beginning.In a split second, she could see that every person who came off the slide was spun around instantly by turning discs on the floor.

"I don't know!" she answered."But you'd better let go!"

"Why?"It was too late to find out, though.Still holding tightly onto her, Brock and Misty flew off the slide.In one quick jerk, they spun around on one of the discs, just being sent off onto another.And another. Brock and Misty screamed in delight as they spun around on the twirling discs until finally they had been spun off to the side of the ride.

Laughing, they got up to see Ash already waiting for them there.The smile on his face matched theirs, and immediately they began to comment on the ride.They stood in the shadows of the ride to watch Mrs. Ketchum, followed by Jessie then James, get subjected to the discs.Jessie screeched loudly as she was flung off instantly. Ash, Misty, and Brock wondered if she didn't like the ride like the others, but she got up, with the assistance of James, smiling.

"Now that's a ride!" she said as they all met together at the exit. Meowth joined them there.

"I still think you coulda hid me unda your shirt," Meowth said to James, a little annoyed at being rejected from every attraction. 

"I'm not gonna get thrown out because of you!" James replied, making Meowth huff in disagreement.

Ash looked up at his mom, and asked the simple question he knew she'd say yes to."Can we please ride the Steeplechase now?"

There was no doubt about that, and the group quickly scanned the area for the entrance to the ride.As they made their way like lightning bolts to it, Ash nudged Brock's arm, grinning.

"What's with the hugging stuff?" he asked in a whisper, winking his eye at Brock.

Brock gave him a weird face and shrugged."No hugging stuff, I was just helping her get more momentum on the ride.When you lean back, you go faster."

"I know that!" Ash replied."Looks like you were having fun, though, if you know what I mean."

Brock smiled in shock as he shoved Ash."Come on Ash!" he shouted, scanning to see if Misty was catching this. Hopefully she was not.The last thing he needed was any unnecessary suspicion from her.Besides, why was Ash teasing him about this?He knew that Misty had a crush on Ash, so why would he butt in on that?There was nothing wrong with being friendly, even if it included some mild touchy-feely stuff such as that.

The weird conversation ended though when they finally reached the Steeplechase, where, for the first time today, there was a long line.Nobody complained though.By the time they reached the top, it was fun to see the riders take off in the little metal horses.There were eight across, some holding one, two, and even three riders.

"This'll be great," Ash said, his eyes filled with excitement."There's six of us, so we'll practically have the ride to ourselves."

Misty and Brock nodded, watching another set of riders go off.Before the ride operator pulled the lever that released the horses, he began to ramble on about a winner.

"What are they talking about?" Brock asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"There's a different winner to each race," Mrs. Ketchum explained."The horses are controlled by the weights put on them, and how you sit on them." She smiled."Maybe we'll be lucky and one of us will win."

Misty looked at Brock."Hey, just like the slide!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Brock smiled."Yeah," he replied, his voice drifting off as he saw her smile at him."Just like the slide."

"Do you win anything?" Ash asked.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled and ruffled his messy hair."No, silly!It's just for fun!"

James turned to Jessie."You gonna go on this one?"

Jessie gritted her teeth as she saw the horses go over the huge bump in the near distance.She looked at him, and a small pleading smile edged across her face."Only if you go on with me," she answered, making James smile and nod.

"Of course," he said."Just . . . if you need to throw up, don't do it on me, okay?"

Jessie giggled."Sure thing, James."

When the front of the line came nearer, Ash, Misty, and Brock felt their hearts jump in excitement. They had even let a few people go ahead of them to insure that all six of them would end up on the same ride.

Ash was the before all of them on the line, smiling when the last people before them went off.He looked up at the ride operator, who returned a somewhat bewildered glance.He surveyed him up and down, and Ash watched confusingly as he reached behind his ticket booth to pull out a large stick.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, as the man placed the stick upright along him.Ash could see that the tip of the stick rose slightly above his head.Misty and Brock noticed this as well, and for a split second a chill ran down their spines.

"Too short, young man," the operator said, shrugging."Sorry."

"What?!" Ash explained."You have to be kidding me!"

Mrs. Ketchum held her son's shoulders, and looked up at the operator with an upset look clouding her face."He could ride with me, though, couldn't he?" she asked him politely."I'll hold tightly onto him."

The operator looked at her, then at Ash, who smiled up innocently and sweetly at him.He looked back up at Mrs. Ketchum."Well, usually the rider has too be as tall as this stick here to _even ride with an adult, but . . ."He smiled at Ash.". . . I'll let you go, kid."_

Ash beamed happily."Thank you so much!Thank you!"

Misty was relieved that that worked out well.She would have felt bad if Ash couldn't have gone on the ride, but now that he was going to be going on with Mrs. Ketchum,Mistylooked up at Brock with a grin displayed.

"You want to go on this together, Brock?" she asked, praying slightly that he wouldn't want to have the thrill to himself.

Brock looked at her, not smiling at first.Misty's heart sank.She was actually looking forward to going on another ride with him.This wasn't going to be the one, though.Suddenly, Brock smiled, the left corner of his mouth curving slightly into a grin.Misty looked frightened at first, but the sight of his smile made her eyes sparkle.

"Of course I'll go on with you," Brock answered, putting his arm around her shoulders which, for a second, made Misty feel a bit high-strung.But she settled almost immediately."This ride was made for two."

Misty giggled at the way Brock had said that in such a corny, little romantic tone.Brock laughed back, really not sure if whether or not he meant for it to be a joke.Anyhow, he was glad that Misty had come out and asked.He was going to, but based on how he had gone on many of the attractions with her and interrupted her otherwise calm slide ride, he didn't want to appear pushy and force her to ride with him.

"Are we gonna win?" Brock asked her.

She smiled up at him."Hope so," she replied, just realizing now that Brock's arm was still around her shoulders.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Sorry to all you twerpshippers out there.It makes it especially hard to say this because I myself am a twerpshipper (pokeshipper).But I like gymshipping, as well, and since it was my sister who convinced me to write this Coney Island/Pokémon story, I gave her her wish and made it Brock and Misty.I hope those of you out there who like my story but are suddenly appalled by the situation between Brock and Misty continue reading. I guarantee you'll like the ending.Please review!Thanks!!!!

****

** **

****


	5. Part 5

******My Coney Island Baby **

# Part 5

**by Spruceton Spook**

Ash and Mrs. Ketchum mounted the first horse, Ash seated in the front.A single rubber rope was flung around them to keep them on, but they also had to hold on tightly.Brock and Misty got onto the horse beside them.Misty felt the familiar shock go through her body again as Brock put his arms around her, squeezing a little more firmly than he had before on the slide.She smiled nervously, but for some reason, she felt content.

Jessie and James were seated beside them, and a few other couples mounted the rest of the horses.Some looked queerly at their Team Rocket uniforms, but Jessie and James felt it was best to ignore their stares. 

"Good luck!" the operator shouted, and pulled the lever down, releasing the horses.The horses took off immediately, rolling rapidly down the first dip, the steepest.

Ash was screaming the loudest as they went down.In the beginning, the horses raced down together, eight abreast, never really separating.Ash looked up at the track before them, noticing that the four farthest away tracks suddenly took a detour up a hill.He wasn't sure whether or not that determined the outcome of the race, but at that moment, he didn't care much. He was having too much fun.

Jessie was feeling anything but sick as she and James realized that they had taken the lead.It was only a small lead, but to Team Rocket, any kind of taste of victory was enough to satisfy them.They hollered whoops of happiness as they rolled over another small hill, throwing them a little out of their seats.

Brock and Misty's horse took the hill right after them, making them scream as they rose out of their seats, too.For such a mild ride as it had looked when they weren't on it, turned out to be a wild one at that.The Steeplechase covered a half-a-mile in roughly half-a-minute, making it one quick ride.

The first curve came around quickly, and the rest of the horses returned.Brock saw some of them were ahead of him and Misty.The wind whipped forcefully in his face, though it was invigorating.He could hear Misty laughing in front of him, gripping on tightly to the metal horse's neck.Lowering his head alongside hers, he shouted in her ear.

"Come on Misty, we can win this thing!"

Misty turned her head slightly to show him that she had heard, and without being told another thing, lowered her body to resist the wind.Brock lowered with her.Misty could feel his warm body press against her back, sending another shiver throughout her body.Only this time, it made her feel wonderful.She knew that Brock could not see her face, otherwise she would not have smiled as wide as she did.

Their sudden positions seemed to affect the horse greatly.They could not feel themselves going faster, but as soon as they reached another hill, they sped swiftly past Jessie and James' horse going back down.

"Yeah!" Misty shouted, looking at Jessie and James, who seemed a little disappointed.

"They're going to beat us in_ this, too?" Jessie screamed in disbelief._

"We'll see about that!" James said, and together he and Jessie copied Brock and Misty's riding stance, letting the wind blow right around them and over their backs.As they began to pick up speed, Team Rocket smiled widely.James, (who was sitting behind Jessie), turned his head around to see where the other riders were.In a small mish-mosh of horses were the people they did not know, one couple who's horse was considerably slow.Then he spotted Ash and Mrs. Ketchum, who had also ducked down to resist the blustering, wild winds.Only Brock and Misty were in front of them. 

Suddenly, he looked ahead, and decided that he didn't care about winning.It wasn't a contest after all, for God's sake!James closed his eyes for a moment and lifted his head, letting the winds blow his long hair behind him.If Jessie wanted to win, that would be okay.But for him, it was supposed to be fun.And that was the way he was going to feel.He gripped Jessie tighter, and lowered his head beside hers.

"You like this, Jess?" he screamed into her ear.

She giggled excitedly, and replied, "Of course! This is great!"

"Then don't be so tense!" James called back with a grin."Loosen up.This isn't a contest.Let's have fun . . . relax!"

Jessie's eyebrows raised in confusion.She had thought James wanted to win as bad as she did.She lifter her head, and twisted it around to look at James.Glancing ever so quickly into his green eyes, she smiled when he smiled at her, and she returned her attention to the race.Although winning was not in her mind any longer, she lowered her position again and whooped loudly in happiness.James did the same.

A couple of horses back, Ash and Mrs. Ketchum were undoubtedly having the times of their life.

"We're not gonna win," Ash said to his mom.Though he sounded upset, he really was not, saying the statement with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.He had never been on a ride like this in his entire life.It was so unique, so exciting, so . . . , well, much _fun._

Mrs. Ketchum smiled."You don't have to win!Come on, look ahead!Brock and Misty are in the lead."

Brock and Misty did stay in the lead till the end of the race.Ahead of them, they could see a flat straight-away, obviously for the horses to slow down and stop.There was no visible finish line, but Brock and Misty's horse was the first to stop when they got there.Not to mention that they had been clearly winning since the middle of the ride.

Laughing and jumping up and down from the "win," Brock and Misty got off to the sidelines of the ride.

"We did it, Brock!" Misty cried happily and excitedly.All of sudden, as if on instinct, she leapt into Brock's arms, embracing him in a tight hug."That was great!"

Though caught a bit off guard, Brock quickly grabbed her, holding Misty a little off the ground.He laughed and whooped for joy as she did it.He hopped up and down in place.Despite the look of happiness he had, deep down he was confused as he held Misty in his arms.His heart had taken a sudden leap when she had hugged him, and he had sweatdropped remarkably, also.Misty hadn't noticed this, thank God.But he was still unsure.He lowered her softly onto the ground.

Misty looked up at him and smiled, but the smile slowly turned to a bewildered expression when she saw the look of confusion in Brock's face.Brock was looking deeply into her eyes, making her quiver slightly.

_What's the matter with him? she thought._

For some strange reason, Brock found it hard to talk.He opened his mouth, but nothing escaped.He wasn't sure yet what he wanted to let escape, or in any case, if he should let it escape.Misty was looking up strangely at him, waiting for him to say whatever he was holding back.

"Misty. . . ," his voice trailed off and he lowered his gaze to the ground."I. . . , uh . . ."

"What?" Misty asked, concerned."Are you all right?"

Brock smiled nervously, a small blush running across his cheeks. Misty twitched at this, and Brock could feel it.He was still holding onto her from hugging her, his hands resting gently on her waist.She felt so nice to hold.He wasn't sure if he wanted to take his hands off, yet.Maybe he would never be able to hold her like that again.

"Oh, man," he groaned, removing one of his hands from Misty to rub his forehead.

Misty was greatly worried now.She looked with a hint of concern into his face, which he seemed to be shielding from her sight.Misty gently clasped his hand, and pulled it away from his face, revealing that Brock was blushing extremely now.

"Are you all right, Brock? What's the matter?"_Why are you blushing like that?_

Brock took a deep breath.God, this was awkward.He lifted his eyes to see that the others were getting off their horses.Only about twenty seconds had passed since he and Misty dismounted, but it had seemed like an eternity. He knew that if he was going to say something, he should say it quick.But it was hard.Plus, he wasn't sure if it was right, either.

The memories of that day flashed before his eyes in an instant -- the way Misty had cheered for him when no one else did, the fun he had with her on the rides, the way her beautiful face lit up when he would casually glance at her on a ride.It had only occurred to him then that he liked her.He guessed he had always liked her, but maybe the silent situation between her and Ash had been stalling him.He quickly clutched at his senses.Daring the ultimate, which is what he considered it at this point, he looked seriously into Misty's blue eyes, and smiled again nervously.

"Misty, I had fun today," he said rapidly, Misty barely catching the words.He knew that he had said that too fast, and froze to take another deep breath.

"So did I," Misty replied, a small smile curving on her lips.

"No, but I mean--"Brock stumbled on his words and thoughts again."I -- I mean that I had a_ really good time today. . .with you."_

Misty's heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster.Was she really hearing this?Was Brock really saying -- well, trying to say what she had been pondering herself the entire day?She sweatdropped, and looked away.This upset Brock for a moment, but before he had to really worry, she looked up at him again. She smiled softly, and the faintest traces of a blush took over her face.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James and Ash and Mrs. Ketchum had dismounted a couple minutes ago, and were making their way to the exit, where Brock and Misty stood.They were about to congratulate them and talk about the ride, when suddenly Mrs. Ketchum, who was leading them, halted.Startled, the others stopped as she held out her arm.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Ash asked, noticing that she was looking at Brock and Misty.He looked himself, and saw that for some strange reason, Brock and Misty were looking at each other as if they were engaged in a deep conversation.Only, their smiles were something to think about, and the way they constantly kept looking at their feet modestly.

"Just -- I think we should leave them be for a second," Mrs. Ketchum answered.Ash turned his attention back to Brock and Misty while Team Rocket looked on their own.Brock and Misty did not feel their gazes, they seemed to be too preoccupied.

Jessie and James smiled and looked at each other. They knew what was going on.James nudged Jessie and she nudged back, their bodies trembling with excitement.Unknown to what Brock and Misty were saying, their expressions were very obviously distinguished.

Misty was beaming a little humbly, trying to hide her sudden surprised emotions.Brock was smiling back down at her."What do mean?" she asked him, grinning mischievously at him.A rapturous shiver cascaded through his body.

"I . . . I mean I realized that I enjoyed your company today," he said."I enjoyed it more than I ever had with you . . . or with anyone else for that matter."

Misty blushed.

Brock continued, her pleased face encouraging him to the fullest."I like you, Misty.A lot."

There.He said it.A wave of pleasant relief swept through him.Before Misty could respond, he spoke up again.

"Of course, you know, if you don't . . . well, you know, want to. . . . then you don't have--"

Misty stopped him abruptly in mid-sentence."I like you, too, Brock."

"You do?!"Brock looked half surprised, half overjoyed.He looked over Misty's shoulder and saw the others, who as soon as they realized he was looking over, turned to each other to pretend that they weren't listening.He shrugged mentally, and lowered his face down to Misty's.

"But, don't you like Ash?" he whispered quickly, as if to get that out of the way as soon as possible.He body clenched and his heart raced as it came out of him.

Misty half-smiled."Well, yeah I do, but . . ." She smiled up fully at him."I like you more.And it didn't start today, either.I've liked you . . . for a long time.Maybe I always have.I guess, well, I figured that you wouldn't be interested in me, so . . I -- I didn't try much to show it."

She trailed off silently as she uttered the last few words, looking at the ground, wondering if what she said was wrong.Suddenly, though, Brock placed his hand softly under her chin and lifted her face to face him.He was smiling.Misty smiled, too.He wanted to show her that what she said wasn't wrong . . . it was just the answer he was looking for.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, till finally they embraced into a tight hug.Misty wrapped her arms strongly around his neck, and buried her hot, blushed face into his shoulder.In turn, he clutched her closely to him, and rested his chin gently on her head.Both had their eyes sealed shut and with happiness.

Ash was astonished, but happy.His heart jumped when he saw them hug, partially out of shock.He looked at his mom, then Team Rocket, who were smiling joyfully at them.

"I guess that old saying is true," Mrs. Ketchum said, gazing fondly at Brock and Misty, who were still hugging.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

Mrs. Ketchum grinned."Someone once said about the Steeplechase: 'Guys like it 'cause it gives them a chance to hug the girl.And girls like it 'cause it gives them a chance to get hugged.'"

Brock and Misty finally released from the hug and stared passionately into each others' eyes.Their warm smiles soaked into each other.Their beating hearts were beginning to finally slow down.Casually, they turned to the others, who were strolling over to them.Nobody said a thing as they exited the ride, but Misty and Brock knew that they knew.Perhaps dozens of people in Coney Island did, also.

Ash nudged Brock's shoulder again, just as he had done before the ride. Brock became nervous at this, but when he looked down to see Ash smiling and nodding a "good job, buddy" look, he was relieved.Ash had no problem about it.He was kind of shocked that Misty and Brock did like each other, but he was happy for them.People find love in the weirdest ways, he figured, and maybe it was just that ride that had topped it.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the ocean, the bright blue sky turning gradually to a deeper blue with streaks of orange in it.Seeing this made Mrs. Ketchum anxious.As much as she wanted to see Coney Island illuminate in its brilliant spectrum of light when the sun went down, she knew that they would have to desperately search for a psychic Pokémon, even if it meant asking around.

"We need to find a psychic Pokémon fast," she told the kids."We can't stay here for long."

"But where are we gonna find one?" Brock asked, clenching Misty's hand tightly.He and Misty had been holding hands ever since Steeplechase."I haven't seen hide or hair of one all day!"

"And that's not good," Misty added, sweatdropping."What are we going to do?"

Jessie and James looked at each other.Meowth joined in on their puzzled recollection of the day.They knew that they had seen that Pokémon somewhere.

"Wasn't there an Alakazam at that freak show?" James asked Jessie.This immediately caught the others' attention.

Jessie grinned and snapped her finger."That's right!" She turned to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum."There's a green Alakazam at this freak show.We saw it earlier today!"

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed."Where was it?"

Jessie moaned."By that blasted roller coaster."

"The Thunderbolt!" Ash, Misty, and Brock said at the same time.In an instant, the six took off towards the Thunderbolt.Their ticket home!

STAY TUNED FOR THE CONCLUSION!

I'm sorry this isn't the end.I thought it would be but I got too involved with the Brock and Misty situation.This is my first crack at romance ever, so if it's bad, please don't kill me.I'm a horror and drama writer basically.This is new.There's one more short part to go. Please stay tuned for the conclusion!Will they ever get out of Coney Island?(Wow, that was corny!)


	6. Part 6

**My Coney Island Baby**

**Part 6**

**by Spruceton Spook**

"Oh,I hope it's not closed!" Misty said, trying hard to keep up with Brock.He was running slightly faster than her as they sprinted swiftly to the Thunderbolt, and he still held her hand tightly.

They reached 15th Street a few minutes later, Team Rocket leading the way. Suddenly, they skidded to a halt when they saw that the trailer's hood was shut, and the only thing showing were the gruesome pictures of the freak Pokémon.They groaned in unison.

"No!" James said."They can't be closed.They were open not an hour ago!"

Mrs. Ketchum walked up to the trailer. "But look at the sign," she said, pointing a brightly painted board."It says that their last show was at six.That was fifteen minutes ago."

She turned away down-heartedly.Although she loved Coney Island, she was frightened now.All day long she had pushed aside the fear of not being able to return home, but now she had to face it.Looking up at the slow moving Wonder Wheel, she sighed heavily. 

Brock pulled Misty close to him.He could feel her shaking softly.Putting his arm around her waist, she hugged him back softly.

"I hope we can get home," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. 

"We will," he assured, leaning his face on her head."Don't worry, we will."

Ash wasn't ready to give up, though.He thought of Pikachu at home, and how scared he must be.And Togepi.He needed to get Misty home to tend to him, too.That was his top priority, to look after his friends and his Pokémon.And a closed door was not going to stop him.He walked up to the trailer and began to bang on it as loudly as he could.

"Come on, someone open up!" he shouted, a look of determination radiating from his brown eyes."Come on!"

"Ash, stop!You're making a scene!" Misty said nervously.

Ash turned to her."We have to get home, Misty!As much fun as I had today, Pikachu and Togepi need us."

Misty sighed and nodded.She pulled Brock up to the trailer where they started to bang on it simultaneously.

"Hey!Is anyone home!Come on, open up!" Ash hollered, throwing his fists forcefully on the steel door. His hands were beginning to ache terribly, but he continued it nevertheless.Misty and Brock were right beside him, hollering out, also, their rhthymatic banging sounding like a thundering set of drums.

The banging was drawing the curious eyes of passer-bys.Mrs. Ketchum smiled at them nervously to get them to move on.He shook her head, and ran to Ash.

"Ash, honey, stop now," she said, seizing him away from the trailer. Misty and Brock stopped at the same time. "They're not going to open up now."

Almost angrily, Ash pulled away from his mom.Worriedly, Mrs. Ketchum gazed at Ash. She was aware that his anger was purely out of panic and fear, something she could always sense from him.

"No, Mom!We have to get home," he said, breathing heavily.Suddenly a small sob escaped his throat. His face glowed red, and he threw his fist heavily at the door. "We have to get home . . ."

All of a sudden, the door on the side of the trailer flew open powerfully, startling them.An angry looking man stood there, gazing down annoyingly at the three kids.

"We're closed!" he shouted, giving them looks of pure anger."Come back tomorrow!"

"No, you don't understand!" Ash yelled, running up to the man, who looked at him like he was crazy."You have an Alakazam in there, don't you?"

"What?"The man was clearly confused and irked."Buzz off, kid!I told you, come back tomorrow to see Alakazam!I don't have time for this nonsense!Go home!"

Misty was enraged at how the man was speaking to Ash."That's what we want to do!" she screamed, drawing the man's overwhelmed attention."But we need your Alakazam to help!Please!"

"That's right!" Brock added, clenching his fists."Please let us see your Alakazam!It's urgent!"

"Are you kids crazy?!" The man looked at Mrs. Ketchum, who stood a few feet behind Ash. He looked coldly and aggravated at her. "Ma'am, could you kindly control your children now, please?"

She calmly walked up to him."Please, sir, we need to see you Alakazam."She took a deep breath."Let me explain, please."

The man shrugged, and huffed in annoyance.Only then did he gaze oddly at them, scrutinizing their abnormal clothing with an astonished expression.Something was up with these people."What's with you crazy people?"

"We--" Ash began, but Mrs. Ketchum clutched her hand over his mouth, giving him a "let me handle this" look.

"We're from someplace else . . . far from here," she said collectively and earnestly.She was careful not to mention that they had traveled in time.One little crack like that would probably cost them the chance to get home, and amplify their chance of get carted away to the nut-house."My son here was battling an Alakazam, and it transported us here."

The man gave her a befuddled glance, but suddenly shrugged when he understood. "Oh," was all he said.

Mrs. Ketchum swallowed hard.She put her arm around Ash's shoulders and pulled him close to her."We've been searching all day for another one to help us get home.You know, to teleport us back?"

The man stood in silence, looking attentively at the six people.Each of them had their eyes fixed nervously and anxiously on him.Finally, he sighed."Come on in."

The inside of the trailer was larger than it had appeared from the outside.The man led Ash, Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Jessie, James, and Meowth through the first part of the trailer, which was obviously his working quarters.A few pieces of furniture were here and there, and on the table sat a safe and ten old-fashioned (to them) Pokéballs.The man grabbed for one of the Pokéballs.

"Come on out, Alakazam," he said, and an instant later, a bright green Alakazam appeared.Ash, Misty, and Brock's eyes bugged out at the sight of the unusual Pokémon, astonished smiles taking over their faces.

"Wow," Ash muttered in disbelief.

"_Alakazam!" the Pokémon said, shaking its head from being cooped up in its Pokéball._

The man grinned and turned to the group, who were looking at Alakazam with deep interest.Jessie and James were even regretting not going through with their plan.A Pokémon like that would have certainly gotten them back on the Boss' good side.But right now, that was unimportant.

"Do you think Alakazam can get us back?" Ash asked in a hopeful tone.

The man nodded."I believe he can.We've done a lot of teleportation in our shows."

That made the group utterly ecstatic.They still had a little bit of doubt as to whether or not the Alakazam could bring them back to present times, but at this point, they were just glad that they had found an experienced psychic Pokémon.

The group stood together in the center of the room.

"What do we have to do?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Well, let's see.Do you have any idea why the last Alakazam teleported you to Coney Island in the first place?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Ash said."That was the last thing we were talking about before I battled it."

The man nodded satisfyingly."Great.That's just what Alakazam do.It's a mind thing, you know.It was because of the Alakazam that you were teleported, but it's because of you that you're here.Alakazam can only control where _they go."_

"So are you saying that all we have to do is think about Pallet Town?" Brock asked.

"If that's where you were, yup. It should work."

The group looked determinedly at each other and nodded.A good feeling swept through their bodies.This was going to work!

Brock felt around for Misty's hand. Upon finding it, he scooped it into his own and squeezed it lovingly.Misty smiled up into his face and squeezed back.She took a deep breath and looked at the others, when suddenly her eyes met Mrs. Ketchum's.

"I bet you like Coney Island a lot now, don't you?" she whispered with a sly grin.

Misty giggled softly and nodded."A lot."

"Okay, folks. Get ready," the man said."Think of Pallet Town starting now."

Ash instantly shut his eyes, along with the rest of them, and thought of his home.He drew up mental images of his room, and Pikachu resting on his bed happily.He thought of when he had first gotten home from his journey.His mom had not been home, and he, Brock, and Misty immediately went into his bedroom and blasted his stereo loud to celebrate their return.They had made a huge meal (of snacks) and collapsed in the living room to pig out and relax.The music was so loud that they had not heard his mom come in, and ultimately she scared the living daylights out of them.That was a great day, though.

Ash didn't even see when the Alakazam had transported them.All of sudden, the sounds of screaming, excited people, ringing bells, and the thundering of the roller coaster faded away, replacing it with complete silence.He clenched his eyes shut more, and held on dearly to his mother's hand.A small shiver ran up his spine when he realized that they had left Coney Island.

The feeling of the hard, trailer floor disappeared, and the soft, mushy feeling of grass substituted it.The silence was broken by the sudden chirping of birds.Ash slowly opened eyes and beamed ravishingly.Once again, they were standing in his backyard, practically in the same positions they had been when they were transported the first time, only this time with the presence of Team Rocket.

Misty shrieked with happiness."We made it!"

"Thank God," Mrs. Ketchum said, letting out the breath that she had been holding.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked around curiously, smiling suddenly when they discovered that they were back.

"We're alive!" they screamed together, and embraced in a hug.They jumped up and down, but then immediately regained themselves.They stood rigidly and faced their adversaries, looking at them in their familiar determinedly evil faces.

"We'll be back, twerp!" Jessie said. 

"You haven't seen the last of us!" James added.

"So long, suckas!" Meowth chimed in, and they instantly bolted into the distance.

Misty groaned."Some things never change."

As she said that, Brock pushed her gently."Yes, they do," he said, wrapping his arms around Misty and squeezing her lovingly.

Misty blushed."So, are we now . . . ?"

Brock nodded and Misty leapt into his arms.A small tear trickled out of her eye as she felt his warm body surrounding her in another hug.Her first boyfriend was not the person she had expected it to be, but otherwise she felt that she couldn't have been happier with anyone else.

"Coney Island will always be our place," Misty whispered romantically into Brock's ear."Always."

"Always," Brock repeated in a fervent whisper.

Ash smiled teasingly at them, sarcastically tapping his foot."Do I have to put up with this gushy stuff now?" he asked.

"Oh, Ash, I think they're cute," Mrs. Ketchum said.

Brock chuckled."Don't worry, Ash.Maybe some of it'll rub off onto you eventually!"  
Ash groaned and pretended to gag as Brock and Misty laughed.The sound of their voices had attracted Pikachu and Togepi, who ran out of the house like bullets.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped into Ash's arms.

Misty immediately scooped up Togepi in her arms and cuddled the baby Pokémon.

Mrs. Ketchum stretched."What a day," she said.

"You said it," Brock replied softly as he gazed into Misty's eyes.He brought his hand up and pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face.She blushed at his touch, still not used to having Brock -- or anyone -- touch her in a tenderly fashion.

"Can we go to Coney Island again, Mom?" they heard Ash say as he followed his mother into the house."Please?"

"Ash, we were just there!" Mrs. Ketchum said with a laugh."Haven't you had enough excitement for one day? And besides, Coney Island doesn't get any better than that."

Misty and Brock giggled at their small conversation, Misty shaking her head slightly.What started as just a normal day in Pallet Town had ended in an experience that Misty and Brock, and even the others, would treasure forever.

**The End**

** **

_To my mom, who was the one who got me interested in Coney Island** **_

**__****_and_******

**___Dedicated to the late, great Thunderbolt Roller Coaster ~ 1925-2000_**** **

**__**

** **

Yay, it's finished!So how did you like it? This is my second fanfic, and hopefully if I can get my brain started again, there'll be another.Please review and tell me what you thought about my story.Hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks!

~Spruceton Spook


End file.
